


Knock on the door

by HoodieLikesCheesecake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, POV First Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodieLikesCheesecake/pseuds/HoodieLikesCheesecake
Summary: Reader is living alone in an abandoned house. Strange thing ensues.





	Knock on the door

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I made this for my english GCSE.

How did I get into this situation? Well, it all started with a letter.  

The misty morning light was fractured as it streamed through the cloudy glass of the smashed window, a plethora of colours landing in discordance on the creaky wooden floorboards.   I blinked owlishly, rubbing the night's sleep from my eyes as a letter dropped through my door with a deceptively quiet thud.    Shuffling over to the plank that somehow passed as a door, whilst simultaneously trying to mute the unhealthy moan of the ancient floorboards, I thought about who would even be awake at this ungodly hour.     After picking up the musty envelope, I returned to my lopsided table, cursing after I tripped over the rise in the uneven floor.   The rusty penknife in the semi-broken, flakey drawer was fished out and I used it to slice open the yellow tainted envelope.    Quickly taking out the letter, I was surprised to realise that although the envelope was stained yellow, the paper inside was an unblemished white, pure as the falling snow.    My breathing became erratic as I scanned the seemingly harmless letter.   

In small cursive was written, 'Whoever picks this up, I hope that you will believe me.   I need to meet you to discuss something of upmost importance in complete secrecy.  If you agree to meet me, place this letter back in the envelope, draw a tick over the name on the front and leave it outside your door.    D...'   I admit that this had piqued my curiosity.   I drew a crooked tick over the front of the yellowed envelope with my broken pencil lead.   I stumbled over to my hole filled door, the floorboards creaking under my (remarkably light) body weight.    After swinging open my door, with a loud creak, I dropped the mysterious letter on my frayed doormat and went back inside, pulling the door shut behind me.   Striding over to the sofa, which was more holes and spring than it was fabric, I slumped down on it pulling my patchwork quilt over my quivering shoulders to keep out the wind that was as cruel, wild and vicious as a ravenous wolf.    

Just as I was slipping into sleep's embrace, the came a harsh knock on the door.    As I eased myself off of my broken sofa, I realised that this knock must be from whoever sent that mysterious letter.     Scrambling over to the door in my haste to see whoever sent the letter, I tripped over my frayed carpet, scattering various items across my small living space.   Opening the door, I saw a man in a black bowler hat, that covered most of his face.    Silently stepping inside, the stranger looked around before walking over to my old, filthy sofa and sitting on the floor next to it.  As he walked, his short black cape billowed out behind him revealing his dark purple shirt with faded yellow details.    Walking over to the strange man, I said, "Sooo... D,".   
"Deceit," he quickly corrected.     
"Right then Deceit, why are you here?"  
"I'm totally not here because I'm being chased," he stated with a bored tone, pushing up his bowler hat so that I could see his face.    Stopping to do a double take, I stared in astonishment at his newly revealed face.     
"Not surprising at all, considering the fact that I never lie, it doesn't fit at all."  
I couldn't form words, instead, I was watching his single yellow eye darting around my 'home', with his brown iris moving at the same time.  Finally, my brain linked together what he had said with his appearance.  'Deceit' lied all the time because half of his face was depicting a snake's, scales and all.   As Deceit opened his mouth to add something to our already dead conversation, loud thuds could be heard crashing towards my door.   All of the dim light that was seeping under the door was cut out as what seemed like hundreds of men slid to a halt outside my battered door.     
"Open this door, for you are guilty of harbouring the government's property!"  
Their what now?   Looking over to Deceit, I gulped at the look of irrepressible rage that cut across his face and the icy fury that he held in his eyes.


End file.
